In the past, hunters have used various devices to call game, such as the ubiquitous tube call, in which air is blown through a mouthpiece and over a reed to generate sound. Other calls have used a flexible bellows or bulb attached to a tube call to eliminate the need for blowing through the mouthpiece.
While these calls have many advantages, they also have significant drawbacks.
First of all, the skill required to successfully operate the tube call is often more than is possessed by inexperienced or infrequent hunters and game callers.
Secondly, moisture from the operator's breath often condenses within the tube call, which may adversely affect the sound produced by the call.
Thirdly, the calls using bellows and bulbs have often had limited operational characteristics, owing to the lessened control that a bellows often has in comparison to a mouth-blown call.
Consequently, there exists a need for improvement in game calling methods and apparatuses.